052516-Deals With Demons
sanguineOracle SO began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 00:24 -- SO: T.T . o O ( Do something about Nyarla ) TA: what would you like me to do..... SO: T.T . o O ( In a perfect world? Flay him. ) TA: what.... did he.... do this time....?..... SO: T.T . o O ( I'll settle for getting him to shut up. ) SO: T.T . o O ( He's demanding to be let out of your Room. ) TA: he can leave any.... time he.... likes..... TA: i thought we left the.... door open?..... SO: T.T . o O ( Someone probably came along and closed it ) SO: T.T . o O ( If he's still whining ) TA: i.... can't imagine who would have done that..... TA: so you won't let him.... out until he.... shuts up?..... TA: is that what.... i'm getting?..... SO: T.T . o O ( I have no desire to let him out. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I want to be left alone. ) TA: don't leave him.... in here.... with me..... TA: ........ TA: please..... SO: T.T . o O ( Aren't you two friends? Or something? ) TA: moirails...., yes..... TA: if his whining is.... bothering you, what do you think.... it's.... doing.... to me..... SO: T.T . o O ( Then why don't you want to have him there with you. ) TA: in an enclosed roon..... TA: room*..... SO: T.T . o O ( Can't you pap or shoosh him ) SO: T.T . o O ( Isn't that a thing moirails do? ) SO: T.T . o O ( Or did Carayx have a weird fetish ) TA: oh..... TA: well yes..... TA: but if he gets too worked up i can't do.... much..... SO: T.T . o O ( Where would you recommend I.. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Nevermind. ) SO: T.T . o O ( I have found a solution ) SO: T.T . o O ( that works for everyone. ) TA: and what's that..... TA: if.... you don't mind me.... asking......... SO: T.T . o O ( Ari will take him. ) TA: how does that work for aaisha..... SO: T.T . o O ( I'm sure it will be fine. ) TA: i.... don't think so..... SO: T.T . o O ( Why not? ) TA: matesprits libby..... TA: matesprits......... SO: T.T . o O ( I don't understand. Ari's not going to be seducing him. ) TA: he....'s.... aaisha's matesprit......... TA: i.... don....'t think.... it's a good idea to separate them?..... SO: T.T . o O ( I'm sure it will be fine. ) TA: i really.... don't think that's a good idea..... TA: but far.... be it from me to question what.... you think is.... a good idea..... SO: T.T . o O ( Well, I do not understand. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Doesn't he have a spare self with Aaisha? ) TA: oh..... TA: you were.... talking about taking this.... ghost.... away?..... SO: T.T . o O ( yes ) SO: T.T . o O ( the one in the Archives ) SO: T.T . o O ( in your room in the Archives. ) TA: that....'s a different story i guess then..... SO: T.T . o O ( As his Moirail, do you have any objections? ) TA: from.... a standpoint.... of he stopped me from uh..... TA: further destroying what was in.... the.... room yes..... SO: T.T . o O ( So then he will stay with you. ) TA: can i leave my room at least....?..... SO: T.T . o O ( That is your room. ) TA: i'm not.... going to do anything to the.... books..... SO: T.T . o O ( Oh. Yes. you are permitted to leave. I will send a carapacian down to set the biometric locks in a few minutes. ) TA: thank.... you..... SO: T.T . o O ( Very well. I will tell Ari his assistance isn't necessary. ) TA: what if you kept him confined to his room?..... SO: T.T . o O ( Aah. You'd like a second room made for Nyarla? ) SO: T.T . o O ( I can make it attach to your room, if you'd like ) SO: T.T . o O ( that he cannot leave. ) TA: if.... it helps......... SO: T.T . o O ( will it help you deal with him? ) TA: if i can lock him in there if he gets too much to handle then sure..... TA: i.... don't.... see why not..... SO: T.T . o O ( Very well. I will arrange it. Thank you for your assistance in this matter. ) TA: you're.... welcome..... -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 00:47 -- Category:Lorcan Category:Libby